


Ветхие страницы/Decrepit pages

by Yar_Kalibrun



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Family Drama, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Psychology, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yar_Kalibrun/pseuds/Yar_Kalibrun
Summary: Хрупкие листы пергамента не ждали своего часа./Fragile parchment pages were not expected to be found.





	Ветхие страницы/Decrepit pages

Те, кто принял недавнего врага, отнеслись к просьбе как к блажи — но всё же теперь в пальцах, что ещё не разучились держать стилос, было перо. Досталось от пернатого наблюдателя с обманчиво незрячей мордой. А чернила, пергамент... их тоже раздобыть можно.

_"Моё имя, мой титул, моё родство — тот, кого я больше не имею права называть отцом, забрал всё", —_ рука не дрожит, выводя никому не нужные строки. Повелитель Шторма заглянул в трещину, заменявшую укромному гроту окно, фыркнул и потерял интерес к странному занятию первого двуногого, ступившего на эти скалы и не расставшегося при этом с жизнью.  
 _"Я не виню его. Великий Лорд, возвестивший для этого мира Эпоху Огня, имеет право на безупречную репутацию. Я ведь тоже сделал свой выбор. Так странно писать то, что всё равно никто не прочитает. Но почему бы и нет. Это даже забавно. Интересно, драконы умеют читать? Судя по Ситу — да. Никогда не понимал этого предателя. Насколько надо было отчаяться, чтобы предать свой собственный род? Хотя, кто бы говорил, действительно. Я бы мог сказать, что мной двигали совершенно иные мотивы, что моё решение было продиктовано не личной выгодой — но какой в этом смысл? Я предатель — и не вернусь, даже если бы было куда."_

Неожиданно оказалось, что двуногий полезнее, чем поначалу думалось. Его руки делали то, на что слишком большие когти не были способны. Он мог забраться туда, куда не пролез бы ни один из крылатых.   
И он был искренним.

_"Вновь вспоминая о прошлом, не могу избавиться от мысли, что корни моего предательства гораздо глубже, чем всегда казалось._  
Мы с лордом Гвином убивали колоссов Древнего мира, и я упивался битвами. Это был вызов всей жизни — победа или смерть. Пощада? Милосердие? Таких слов не существовало. Мы возвращались домой, и я взахлёб рассказывал матери о том, как драконы потерпели очередное поражение. Я показывал ей трофеи, отмытые от чужой крови, и описывал свои идеи, что можно было с их помощью сделать. Она всегда слушала внимательно, улыбалась и говорила, как я вырос. Как я похож на отца... Забавно, чем больше времени проходит, тем сложнее мне даже писать это слово. Словно Гвин и впрямь стёр меня из своего рода. Мог ли я об этом помыслить тогда? Конечно нет.   
Тогда я был воплощением Войны, развязанной Повелителями Пламени. Её Богом. Не просто отпрыском — мы были рождены **вместе**. Неразделимы с момента самого появления. Моя судьба и предназначение. Тогда это казалось таким очевидным и неизменным... 

_Мощь молний в руках пьянила не хуже осознания собственной правоты, я смеялся и пел, повергая врагов лорда Гвина одного за другим. Когда под моим копьём с оглушительным хрустом проламывалась чешуя, я предвкушающе скалился. Потому что это был тот момент, когда добыча убивает охотника. Упоительное чувство победы над теми, кто некогда считались высшими, неприкосновенными существами. Руками вырывая костяные пластины, что прочнее стали, из ещё живого врага, я вырывал у него право_ **быть**. Разворачивая ушедшее чуть ли не по рукоять в оголённую и уязвимую плоть тяжёлое острие пылающего молниями металла, я не отводил взгляда до конца. И ты смотри, **бывший** хозяин мира! На твоё место пришли **мы**!  
Силой и скоростью, пламенем и магией — наши битвы, казалось, проверяли на прочность саму реальность, трещавшую от изливаемой вовне мощи. И когда в очередном огромном, с мою голову, глазу угасала последняя искра жизни, я чувствовал, как становлюсь сильнее. Я был счастлив, я жил и дышал Войной, сполна познав её жестокую сущность.  
Так мне тогда казалось." 

Двуногого больше неудобно продолжать так называть. Потому что начали приходить другие. Те, которым тоже позволялось остаться. Они не мешали, привычно боготворили, хотя от этого на клыках вяз привкус собственной крови, строили свои домики, ютящиеся над пропастями, и жили.  
А первый двуногий не имел имени, в отличие от прочих. Поэтому ему было дано новое.

_"Сегодня я стал Безымянным Королём. У драконов определённо есть чувство юмора. Странное дело, к людям меня не тянет, несмотря на то, что они приходят сюда, изыскивая способы добраться один другого причудливее. Ко мне? Они даже не помнят моего имени.  
А я... помню?.."_ — рука дрожит, перо роняет на пергамент жирную кляксу и ломается в судорожно сжатых пальцах.

Повелитель Шторма с шумом втянул воздух и поднял увенчанную витыми рогами голову. Безымянный Король был на редкость тихим и спокойным двуногим, вопреки себе же. Тому себе, которого знали драконы _до_. Но сегодня из обжитого, уютного гнезда некогда врага донеслись резкие звуки, вынудившие бывшего наблюдателя залезть повыше и заглянуть внутрь.

_"_ **Я не помню своего имени.**  
Когда это произошло? Как это могло случиться? Я не знаю. Знаю теперь лишь то, что я окончательно исчез из мира людей и богов. Драконы очень вовремя подарили своё прозвище. Очень говорящее. Единственно верное для такого как я. Повелитель Шторма давно не мой надзиратель, но он всё равно услышал меня. А ведь, если подумать, он — уже довольно долгое время всё, что у меня есть. Осталось. Стыдно признать, но я был рад как ребёнок, когда в моё жилище неожиданно протиснулась громадная башка того, кого я уже мог назвать другом. Или даже... семьёй?  
Этот пернатый посмеялся надо мной. Сказал, что двуногие слишком много проблем создают себе сами. Я не спорил. Я просто был рад, что обо мне хоть кто-то ещё **помнит**." 

Безымянный Король снова изменился. Новое имя пошло ему на пользу — так считали все Старшие. Он стал ещё больше похож на дракона — и для этого ему не требовалось изменять своё тело. Ведь для забытого Бога всего важнее душа...

_"Когда убийство драконов перестало радовать меня? Сложный вопрос. Быть может когда под моим копьём впервые хрустнул хребет молодого ящера, толком не достигшего даже взрослых размеров, не то что древней величины? Или когда пламя Ведьмы испепелило целую долину с беззащитными кладками? Эти битвы не звенели упоением живой крови. Это вообще были **не** битвы.  
Добивать заражённых чёрным недугом Нито дракониц, из последних сил тщащихся закрыть собой потомство. Загонять молодняк и бить как дичь на охоте. Это перестало быть вызовом. Это перестало быть честным боем._

_**Это стало резнёй.** _

_Тогда я впервые услышал от Гвина, что война — это не только достойная битва. Что нам необходимо истребление драконов. Полное. Абсолютное. До последнего детёныша и яйца бывших хозяев этого мира._  
С тех пор я перестал смеяться, убивая. Я начал больше смотреть по сторонам — и видеть то, чего раньше просто не имел возможности заметить, ослеплённый собственными славой и силой. Я начал задумываться над вещами, которые совсем недавно показались бы мне настолько крамольными, что я-прежний мог бы и убить меня-нынешнего.   
Что послужило началом войны? Была ли она неизбежна?  
...неужели эта резня действительно была так нужна всем нам? 

_Мой первый рыцарь, Орнштейн, начал замечать эти перемены. Забавно, что именно он, а не те, кто считался мне кровной роднёй. Брат с сестрой были слишком малы, мать — сосредоточена на них, а лорд Гвин — слишком занят укреплением власти, чтобы обращать внимание на поселившиеся в моём сердце сомнения. Впрочем, я ими ни с кем и не делился. Даже со стремительно взлетающим на вершину учеником. Особенно с ним. Слишком острый ум, слишком внимательный. Достойный того, чтобы им гордиться._  
И тем удивительнее было то, что Орнштейн почти ни о чём меня не спрашивал. И ни с кем своими мыслями не делился. Будь иначе — Гвин узнал бы обо всём первым. О том, как я "не заметил" забившегося в трещину драконыша. Как перестали сотрясать воздух боевые кличи и песни. О том, как я, с каждым новым рейдом, переставал быть верным **оружием**.  
Однажды Орнштейн спросил меня, что я думаю об этой войне. А я держал на руках распластанное надвое тельце очередного драконыша и молчал. Глупыш бросился на меня, и его шкурка просто не смогла спасти от удара копья. Я не хотел его убивать — но не смог остановить свой же замах.  
Мой верный рыцарь отошёл в сторону, не требуя ответа. И я... понял, что больше так продолжаться не может. Ведь драконы уже проиграли. Их уже полностью вытеснили из обитаемых земель. Нам уже давно не попадались Древние. По сути войска занимались банальной охотой. И я больше не мог смотреть, как они хвастаются трофеями. 

_И тогда я пошёл к Гвину. Я смотрел ему в глаза и говорил о том, к чему пришёл, о том, что нет нужды в истреблении, ведь Серая Эра драконов ушла навеки с победой Пламени.  
Сперва он не поверил в то, что я был серьёзен. А когда поверил... Тогда я впервые увидел в нём не отца, но Лорда. Бога. И Бог приказал мне отречься от своих слов, забыть их и вернуться к своему долгу. _

_Я отказался._

_Не было громких обвинений или публичного порицания. Не было грома и молний невероятного скандала. Тот, кто был моим отцом, поднялся на ноги, направил на меня свой пылающий меч и негромко изрёк **приговор**.   
Я не смог даже попрощаться с семьёй. Я был лишён имени, рода и права жить в Лордране. Всё, что я смог взять с собой, было при мне. И последним, кого я увидел перед уходом, был Орнштейн, спешивший ко мне с какой-то новостью. Мой верный рыцарь, получивший прозвище Драконоборца — и отнюдь не за охоту на молодняк. Я чувствовал его ошарашенный взгляд в спину. Я ждал обвинений, ругани, быть может, даже нападения — но в спину острым копьём упиралось лишь молчание. И я почувствовал себя предателем гораздо сильнее, чем за всё время до этого момента._

_Орнштейн извлёк урок. Будь иначе — он не стал бы первым Рыцарем Гвина. Не стал бы капитаном знаменитой Четвёрки. Я не знаю, что осталось в его душе, но, пожалуй, рад тому, что он выбрал эту жизнь, а не предательство всего, что знал, ради меня. Орнштейн правильно услышал мои последние слова и сделал выбор."_

Века текут плавно и неторопливо. Королевства вырастают — и обращаются прахом. А здесь, наверху, над миром, время почти не имеет власти. 

_"До меня доходили слухи и новости. Их приносили друзья, с истинно драконьей прямотой не скрывавшие от меня ничего, если я спрашивал. Их приносили и люди, искавшие жизни у бывших хозяев мира._  
Но даже без этого, даже здесь я ощущал, как дыхание Пламени слабело. Исчез в Бездне прославленный Волчий Рыцарь, подчинённый Орнштейна. Поддались разрушительному соблазну Четыре Короля, которым Гвин в своё время доверил слишком много власти. Впервые заговорили о Проклятии Нежити. Сгорела в созданном своими руками Пламени Хаоса Ведьма Изалита, превратив некогда процветающие владения в выжженный край демонов...  
А затем истинное, Изначальное Пламя вспыхнуло вновь. Прошло по телу бодрящей волной — **как прежде**. И вернувшиеся друзья, фыркая и мотая неподъёмными головами, рассказали о том, что лорд Гвин спустился в легендарное Горнило, не вернувшись обратно. 

_Так я потерял отца. Я не знаю, как и когда умерла моя мать, не знаю, как погибали почти все, кого я когда-либо знал. Просто в какой-то момент я слышал новость — и чувствовал, как от души отмирает ещё кусочек._  
Сначала была Гвиневер. Смешливая, добрая девчушка, ставшая светочем Анор Лондо, его Солнечной Принцессой. Когда она исчезла? Где окончила свой путь? Помнила ли, что братьев у неё всегда, всю жизнь было **двое**?  
Гвиндолин. Мой младший брат, слишком похожий на девушку. Он не участвовал в битвах, его стезёй была магия, иллюзии, что казались достовернее настоящих. В какой момент он заменил сестру искусно сделанной картинкой, не позволяя Лордрану скатиться во мрак анархии? В какой момент он зажёг иллюзорное, но Солнце над Анор Лондо? Его тонкие, слабые руки оказались настолько крепки, что государство, построенное Гвином, продолжало стоять, невзирая на раз за разом угасающее и вновь возжигаемое Нежитью Пламя..." 

Участь Лунного Стража сильно задела Безымянного Короля, ставшего братом драконам. Старшие не знали змееногого в битвах, они лишь слышали о нём как о всеобъемлющей Тени, что хранила порядок в королевстве Пламени после своего ненасытного отца. Они удивились, когда эта Тень исчезла.

_"Моего брата что-то убило. Он не мог покинуть Анор Лондо сам, я уверен. И был готов спуститься туда, чтобы принести возмездие за того, кто нёс возмездие врагам Лордрана. Но я знал — это разрушит до основания всё то немногое, что ещё осталось от некогда могучего государства. Всё то, что пока ещё стояло усилиями моего одинокого брата._

_Я устал. Эти циклы из раза в раз всё короче и бессмысленнее. Людей здесь, наверху, всё меньше, воздвигнутые постройки приходят в упадок, и почти все Древние уснули каменным сном в своих скалах. Немногие остались, сплошь молодняк, да и тех мало... Драконий род угасал вместе с Пламенем, которое погубило их эру. Угасну ли и я с ними, как порождение своей эпохи?"_

Этот золотой блеск помнили не только Старшие. Орнштейн Драконоборец пришёл в последнюю обитель своих главных врагов.

_"Я ждал его. Попросил друзей не мешать, позволить подняться до конца. И мой бывший рыцарь пришёл. Всё такой же сияющий золотом, с неизменным копьём и гордой осанкой. Только я видел, что его доспех потемнел и испещрён вмятинами, а алый плюмаж безнадёжно истрепался. Что копьё опущено, а уверенно развёрнутые плечи норовили устало ссутулиться. Но он не позволял себе этого. И я его понимал."_

— Что привело тебя сюда? — Драконоборец вместо ответа отставил копьё в сторону и снял шлем. На Безымянного Короля поднялись почти бесцветные глаза на измождённом, постаревшем лице.  
— Поиск смысла, — надтреснутый голос колыхнул воздух памятью о резкой, лаконичной манере Орнштейна. — Я всё ещё помню...

_"Он всё ещё помнит моё имя. Все эти века он хранил имя всеми забытого предателя. Все эти века... он оставался **моим** рыцарем. Осознавать это было трудно. Мне просто не верилось, что стоявший передо мной воин с печатью прожитых лет всё это время помнил. Помнил **меня**. И не возненавидел.  
Я не стал спрашивать его о том, когда он оставил свой пост в Анор Лондо. Не стал спрашивать и о причинах, сподвигших Орнштейна на этот во всех отношениях отчаянный шаг. Какая теперь уже разница. Впервые за долгие, бесконечно-долгие годы я видел по-настоящему близкое лицо — из своего прочно похороненного прошлого, и просто не знал, что с этим делать. Он попытался встать на колено — я не позволил. Он попытался назвать меня по имени — я запретил."_

— Но почему? — время окончательно высушило Драконоборца, в этом он даже напоминал Немёртвых — но не являлся одним из них. В его глазах, неожиданно тусклых, всё ещё горела острота разума.  
— Потому что в этом нет смысла, — забытый бог качнул головой. — Я — Безымянный Король. Так было слишком долго, чтобы менять обратно.  
— Но я — всё ещё Орнштейн, и для меня...  
— Скажи, Орнштейн, ты можешь сейчас назвать себя Драконоборцем?  
— ... Нет, мой лорд.   
— Я давно не твой лорд.  
— Вы всегда были и будете им.

_"Упрямый. Всегда таким был. И, глядя в его глаза, я вижу, что не смогу убедить в том, к чему пришёл сам за время изгнания. Он этого просто не примет.  
Сегодня он подошёл к Повелителю Шторма. Без своего копья. И старый друг не стал огрызаться и улетать. Позволил коснуться головы, увенчанной витыми рогами. А я вдруг понял, как попробовать убедить своего рыцаря в отсутствии необходимости цепляться за осколки изжившего себя прошлого. Надеюсь, у меня получится."_

— Мой лорд...  
— Скажи, Орнштейн, — от такого начала тот подобрался, готовый слушать, — Давно забытый бог и рыцарь без сюзерена могут стать друзьями?

_"Было даже забавно наблюдать за изменением обычно такого бесстрастного лица. Я не торопил Орнштейна, глядя в огонь — самый обыкновенный, призванный обогревать в ночи. Мой рыцарь думал долго, и я уже почти решил, что ответа не будет, когда почувствовал внимательный взгляд того, кто отказался от звания Драконоборца."_

— Зачем? — блеклые глаза пытались прочесть в лице Безымянного Короля ответ, который был бы приемлем, _привычен_. Только ничего привычного здесь быть уже давно не могло.  
— Может, потому что им этого захотелось? — пожал плечами забытый бог.

_"По взгляду видно было — такого ответа он не ожидал. Ведь у Лорда всегда должна быть веская причина, серьёзный повод, верно? Только я давно не Лорд. И это выбивало последнюю почву из-под ног Орнштейна. Жестоко? Возможно. Но я хотел, чтобы он перестал бояться той пропасти, в которую уже прыгнул. Я хотел, чтобы он раскрыл свои золотые крылья **вместе** со мной."_

Повелитель Шторма насмешливо порыкивал над тем, как друг приручал застрявшего в прошлом двуногого. Да и сам Безымянный Король сбросил апатию, которая уже начала сковывать их обоих подобно паутине, что прочнее любого металла. А ещё было забавно наблюдать, как ещё один бывший враг мучительно пытается понять новые правила. Понять и принять. Драконоборец принёс в это место дыхание жизни и интереса.

— Без, — голос всё ещё неуверенный. Орнштейн словно пробует рубленое сокращение, не решаясь поверить, что действительно имеет право так звать того, кто так долго был сюзереном.  
— Да, Орни? — на широком, скуластом лице _не_ забытого бога — довольная улыбка. Спустя мучительно-долгую паузу похожая всё же трогает уголки губ уже окончательно бывшего рыцаря.  
— Спасибо.

_"Орнштейн научился летать. Один из младших согласился носить его на своей спине. Воздух вновь наполнился свистом от взмахов могучих крыльев, мы даже позволили себе полёт над землями Лордрана. И я смог сам увидеть, что осталось от некогда могучего государства лорда Гвина."_

— Сколько ещё циклов это будет продолжаться? — сегодня Орнштейн казался ещё старее, чем обычно. — Я столько раз это видел, что уже думаю о том, что весь этот поход Нежити...  
— Бессмыслен.   
— Да.

_"Он прав. Бессмысленность — вот что начало по-настоящему добивать нас. Очередные Повелители Пепла тоже, видимо, дошли до этой благой мысли, поскольку Пламя уже долго не спешило возгораться вновь. Мы чувствовали, как его становилось всё меньше.  
И всё быстрее слабел Орнштейн. Гораздо быстрее, чем я. Настолько, что в моей душе впервые за долгие века поселился искренний, настоящий страх. Так смешно — на закате времён испугаться что-то потерять. Кого-то._

_А сегодня мой друг не смог подняться на ноги. Я помог ему встать и вывел наружу. Тяжело опираясь о моё плечо, без своего извечного доспеха, Орнштейн казался до дрожи лёгким и до неприятного тихим. А над нами раскинулось пылающее огнём небо с чёрным кругом затмения."_

— Прости, Без, — прошелестел бывший рыцарь, когда они сели на край скалы, с которой была видна раскинувшаяся внизу тёмная пустошь некогда жилых земель. — Я не смогу остаться с тобой до конца.

_"А я не мог ответить ему. Иссушённый, тонкий, Орнштейн сидел, облокотившись о скалу, и размеренно дышал, глядя в небеса в очередной раз умирающего мира. Запавшие глаза, утратившие былую силу руки... А как со стороны выглядел я? Наверное, немногим лучше. Но всё это казалось такой глупостью по сравнению с чувством истекающего времени. Орнштейн самим своим появлением здесь подарил мне возможность вновь почувствовать жизнь, вдохнуть воздух полной грудью — и теперь покидал меня. Не я его, как когда-то, а он меня. И я наверное точно так же, как он в своё время, понимал, что бессилен предотвратить это."_

— Не сожалей, — тонкие губы растянулись в улыбке. — А то я и так чувствую себя предателем.  
— И думать об этом не смей, — прорычал в ответ Безымянный Король.  
Орнштейн тихо засмеялся, прикрывая глаза.  
— Увидимся в другом мире...

_"Этот упрямец всё же назвал меня по имени",_ — рука, выводящая строчки, по-прежнему тверда. — _"Я смотрел на затихшего с невыносимой улыбкой Орнштейна и не мог избавиться от глупейшей надежды на то, что он просто уснул. Если подумать, я впервые действительно по-настоящему кого-то потерял...  
Не знаю, сколько я просидел на том обрыве рядом с другом, прежде чем меня неожиданно боднул подобравшийся вплотную Повелитель Шторма. Уже второй раз оказавшийся последним, кто у меня остался."_

Смерть Драконоборца ударила по Безымянному Королю слишком сильно. Старый дракон видел, с каким трудом друг поднялся на ноги. С каким лицом смотрел на пожирающий тело своего рыцаря огонь. Правильные проводы, гораздо лучше, чем прятать в тёмную и холодную землю без глотка свежего ветра. А так Орнштейн полетит далеко...

_"Зачем я всё ещё пишу всё это? Ведь это бессмысленно. Даже Орнштейн не читал этих записей", —_ бледная усмешка скользит по осунувшемуся лицу. — _"Сил всё меньше. Но хотя бы перо я держать ещё способен. Вот смотрю на шкафчик в углу, под завязку забитый стопками пергамента, и не могу понять — для чего? Кому это нужно? Кому это вообще может понадобиться? И всё же я продолжаю писать. Заключительные строки летописи Безымянного Короля, написанной им самим.  
Только что я почувствовал, как последняя нить, удерживавшая Пламя в этом мире, оборвалась. Снаружи резко начало темнеть. А это значит, что мне пора. Нам всем пора. Нежить решила закончить эту затянувшуюся агонию Эры Огня. Наконец-то..."_

Повелитель Шторма поднял рогатую башку и помог другу спуститься в подступающей со всех сторон тьме. Сил Безымянного Короля хватило на то, чтобы привалиться к покрытой жёсткими перьями груди старого дракона и поднять руку к обманчиво-незрячей морде, которую сам уже не мог толком разглядеть.  
— Вот и всё.  
Исполин древнего мира гулко вздохнул, чувствуя, как обмякает тело забытого этим миром бога. И Безымянный Король успел улыбнуться, услышав прощальный крик Повелителя Шторма.

_"Кто бы ни пришёл после нас — пусть эта Эра не будет такой же, как наша."_

***

— Таким образом, "Летопись Безымянного Короля" по-прежнему остаётся одной из любопытнейших загадок доисторических времён, противоречащей многому из того, о чём гласит современная история. Часть учёных до сих пор спорит — не искусная ли это подделка, призванная заставить нас усомниться в своём прошлом, — невысокий парень с выкрашенными в вызывающе-алый цвет волосами раздражённо вгрызся в колпачок ручки. Сколько можно мусолить одно и то же? Что литература, что история — один хер додумывания за кого-нибудь. Подделка, не подделка... Правду они никогда не узнают — факт. Так какой смысл вот в этом всём?  
Словно в такт этим мыслям, пожилой профессор хитро прищурился и задал один из тех вопросов, которые старшекурсник тихо ненавидел:  
— А вы как думаете, почему Безымянный Король вообще написал свою летопись?  
Аудитория зашумела. Кто-то был уверен в том, что это была попытка оставить свой особый след в истории, типа выпендриться, кто-то — что это просто чудом дошедший до нынешних времён дневник фантазёра, придумавшего себе иную жизнь... Версий прозвучало много — и все они до скрежета зубов были одинаковы. Стайка девиц вообще выдвинула теорию о том, что это всё творчество от неразделённой любви. Ну типа как в популярных нынче романчиках для впечатлительных особ. Мол, натурой творческой был, и это его всякие метафоры. Дуры тупые.  
Стиснув зубы, парень принялся раздражённо запихивать в сумку писчие принадлежности, и не с первого раза услышал обращение к своей персоне:  
— Молодой человек, а что скажете вы? — старшекурсник моргнул, вскинул почти бесцветные глаза и мрачно выплюнул:  
— А я считаю, что он просто хотел, чтобы о его существовании хоть кто-то знал.  
Он вышел одним из первых — резкий, угловатый, жилистый — и не заметил трёх задумчивых взглядов вслед.

Тряский автобус неспешно полз по старой брусчатке. Парень флегматично перебирал песни в плеере, держась за поручень, и не сразу обратил внимание на севшего неподалёку пассажира. И не обратил бы дальше, но что-то толкнуло поднять глаза. По идее — неформал как неформал: густую гриву блестящих серебром волос едва удерживала в высоком хвосте тонкая резинка, потёртая куртка неказистого бежевого цвета с неопознаваемыми нашивками, плотный широкий шарф, тяжёлые берцы, перчатки без пальцев...  
Сам по себе — просто молодой мужчина с жёстким лицом, но старшекурсник почему-то задержал на нём взгляд. И незнакомец будто почувствовал этот взгляд, приподняв веки. Возможно — фокус устаревшего освещения, но в светлых голубых глазах словно проскочили колючие золотые искры. Парень подавился вздохом, вытаращившись уже совсем откровенно.  
Автобус остановился. "Неформал" вдруг тонко улыбнулся, приложил указательный палец к губам и быстро растворился в сумраке вечерних улиц. Слишком быстро. На сиденье что-то осталось, и парень зачем-то поспешил туда, успев выхватить блеснувшую золотом пластинку из-под чьей-то приземляющейся задницы.  
Что, древние боги побери, тут вообще происходит? Он не обратил внимание на возмущённое кудахтанье со стороны, разглядывая нежданный трофей, и чувствовал себя всё более странно.  
Не золото, разумеется: потёртая позолота, возможно — латунь. Тонкая бляшка-нашивка, с которой на парня смотрела не птичья и не звериная безглазая башка с клювом и витыми рогами в обрамлении странной гривы. А на обратной стороне рублеными значками старого письма оказалось выгравировано имя.

— Эй, Ланс! — парень от неожиданности вздрогнул и тут же раздражённо втянул воздух сквозь зубы — по салону к нему уверенно пёр однокурсник. Один из наиболее невыносимых.  
— Чего тебе, Раймунд, — сунув добычу в карман, неприязненно отозвался Ланс. Позади черноволосого красавчика всея курса ожидаемо обнаружились ещё двое — хрупкая блондинка со стрёмной улыбкой и здоровенный бугай, на лице которого сложно было заметить печать интеллекта, что стоило многим довольно дорого. Это странное трио сформировалось где-то на середине обучения, и по непонятным парню причинам регулярно изъявляло желание принять в свои ряды и его. Пока что удавалось отбрехиваться, хоть на патлатого даже откровенные грубость и хамство практически не действовали. Зато когда действовали — оба потом получали взыскание за очередную безобразную драку. И хорошо если здоровяк по имени Алан вовремя подоспевал и расцеплял их. После чего отношения между парнями преизрядно охлаждались — правда с каждым разом на всё более короткое время.  
— Классно ты сегодня задвинул про Безымянного, — Ланс скривился как от зубной боли. — Да нет, я серьёзно. Вон, Веспа подтвердит.  
И в ответ на подозрительный взгляд блеклых глаз блондинка очаровательно улыбнулась. Опять своей людоедской улыбочкой.  
— Ты когда не отмалчиваешься — весьма интересные вещи говоришь, — согласилась она, без особых церемоний протискиваясь мимо Раймунда. Алан остался маячить позади.   
— Благодарю за комплимент, — едко отозвался Ланс. — На этом признания в любви закончились? Пока.

И совершенно не удивился, осознав, что на этой остановке сошёл не он один.  
— Ланс, ну кончай уже своими закидонами огораживаться, — парень обернулся и скрестил руки. — Что мы такого тебе сделали, что ты от нас шарахаешься как древние от Тьмы?  
Прежде чем закатившая глаза жертва чужой настырности успела ответить, неожиданно встряла Веспа:  
— Сейчас опять начнётся песня про "я вас не понимаю" и всё такое.  
— А нас и не надо понимать, — хохотнул Раймунд. — Нас нужно принять и простить.  
— А потом прибить, — густым баском добавил Алан, заставив друга поперхнуться на полуслове.  
— Ну спасибо, Алан.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — здоровяк привычно представлял из себя невозмутимость во плоти.  
А Ланс смотрел на этот балаган и вопрошал равнодушные небеса — за что?  
— Сейчас Ланс сбежит, пока вы тут клювами щёлкаете, — увы, испепелению взглядом Веспа решительно не поддавалась.  
— В общем, чего хотел-то, — разом перешёл на деловой тон Раймунд. — Давай вчетвером курсач делать. Нам реально только нестандартного тебя не хватает. Свежак нужен, сами выдохлись. Со своей стороны предлагаем аналитику, — кивок на девушку, — материальную базу, — Алан шутливо козырнул, — ну и дипломатию, — тычок в себя и лучезарная улыбка. — А то я знаю, с последним у тебя всегда было туго.  
Ланс хотел в очередной раз послать этого наглого козла. Но неожиданно понял, что все трое смотрят на него уже без улыбок. Серьёзно и выжидающе. До неприятного. Не потому что с угрозой — такое _никогда_ не исходило от них в его сторону. А потому что... ну да, не понимал. А, да гори оно всё Древним Пламенем!  
— Ладно, — и едва успел увернуться от хлопка по плечу.  
— Аллилуйя, свершилось чудо! — пока патлатый клоун паясничал и о чём-то там болтал, Ланс провёл пальцами по то ли позолоченной, то ли латунной пластинке в кармане.  
"Людвиг", значит...  
— ...а сейчас мы все идём ко мне!  
— Ага... Что?!


End file.
